


Cougar. Always Cougar

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Word Association, psych evaluation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for -  'any - any - word association'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cougar. Always Cougar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ****
> 
> Thanks to 3white_mage3, saral_hylor and peaceful_sands for the read-throughs

The shrink shuffled some papers around on her desk and looked at Jensen over the top of her wire-rimmed glasses.

“Okay, Corporal, last thing and then we’re done here.”

Jensen offered up silent thanks. Psych evals were a necessary evil which came with the job but it didn’t mean he had to enjoy having someone poke around in his head.

“Word association, you know the drill.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jensen nodded. He licked his lips. Word association. No sweat.

“Fire.”

_Logs crackling in an open fireplace, Cougar close beside him, watching the flames._

“Heat,” Jake replied.

“Dog.”

_Cougar taking their shared Labrador for a walk while Jake made Sunday morning pancakes. The perfect fantasy life for ex-Spec Ops guys._

“Cat,” Jake said.

“Hostile.”

_Hot blood slicking Jake’s fingers as he killed the man who’d dared to hold a pistol to Cougar’s head._

“Territory.” Jake crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sleep.”

_Cougar, wrapped around him as though a simple touch could ward off bad dreams._

“Snore.” Jake allowed himself a smile.

“Sky.”

_Watching Cougar calmly jump out of an aircraft over Afghanistan, then almost sickening relief as he saw Cougs’ ‘chute open._

“Cloud.” Jake blinked a few times. Surely this would be over soon.

“Home.”

_Cougar. Always Cougar._

“Family,” he said firmly.

“All right, Corporal,” the shrink took off her glasses. “We’re done. You’re free to go. Your C.O. will have my report in a day or two.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Jake nodded his goodbyes and left the office. As he walked down the hallway, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

A familiar figure was waiting for him outside the admin building.

“Okay?” Cougar asked, looking up at him lazily.

“Okay,” Jake replied.

“Usual crap?”

“Yep. Done now though.”

“You hungry?”

Jake grinned. “Always.”

As they made their way to the mess hall, Jake wondered what his results would be like if he’d given his real answers to the shrink’s questions. They’d probably throw him out of the army for being far too fixated on Cougar. But he’d always been a good liar. Hopefully this brain-doctor would be as fooled as all the others had been. Word association indeed, what a load of trash.

He’d let people see what he wanted them to see and no amount of word games would change that. He might privately think the sun and stars revolved around Cougar but the army would get along quite happily not knowing that, wouldn’t it?

Cougar smiled at him as they waited in line for lunch. Jake grinned back. Yep, everything would be fine.


End file.
